The present invention relates to airtight zippered bags, and more particularly, to end stops for sliders used in connection with such bags. It is known to use airtight plastic bags and containers to conveniently store bulky materials such as clothing and bedding. Airtight plastic bags are also known to store food and other materials. Examples of such airtight bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,915; 6,116,781; and 5,480,030, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Airtight bags allow air to be removed from bulky items such as comforters and sweaters, and the bag sealed to essentially “shrink” the items stored inside the bag. Air can be compressed from the contents, for example, by rolling the contents,prior to closing the bag. The bags may also have a one-way valve through which a vacuum attachment can be affixed to evacuate the air from inside the bag using a conventional household vacuum cleaner. Removal of air reduces the amount of space necessary to store the items. The bags are typically made of materials such as bi-axial layers of nylon and polyethylene to make the bags air and moisture impermeable, and hold the airtight vacuum seal.
The bags have an airtight zippered closure at the mouth of the bag. An example of an airtight zippered closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,113, incorporated herein by reference. Often associated with the zippered closure is a slider that facilitates sealing the airtight zippered closure. The slider must be secured to the bag so that it will not come off the ends of the zippered closure.
Prior art attempts to prevent the slider from coming off the ends of the bag have included deforming the ends of the zippered closure, clamps, end stops fused onto the zipper or created from the zipper material, and posts placed in the ends of the bag. Examples of prior art end stops include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,287,001; 5,950,285; 5,924,173; 5,836,056; 5,833,791; 5,448,807; 5,442,837; 5,405,478; 5,161,286; 5,131,121; 5,088,971; and 5,067,208.
Many of these prior art end stops for zippered closures deform or penetrate the ends of the bag or the zippered closure causing the bag or zippered closure to leak. Thus, the prior art end stops do not ensure the bag will be airtight.